


We're burning out, we're gonna drown

by littleramblings



Series: A mountain more [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha twins - Freeform, Dethan is mentioned, M/M, Twincest, prepare for feeeeels, seriously though after last nights episode do you expect this to be a happy one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleramblings/pseuds/littleramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't fiction and nobody gets a fairy-tale ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're burning out, we're gonna drown

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, after episode six did you honestly expect anything other than angst?

 

Ethan sneaks back into the apartment at just gone 1:00am, jacket in hand and hair damp with sweat. The lights are off, everyone either in their rooms or out, and he hops that Aiden's asleep, that he won't wake up as Ethan clicks the door to their room shut behind him, near-silent.

 

The lights are off, the area pitch black as he makes his way to his own bed, but it's never been a problem. Ethan likes the dark, can see just fine. 

 

“You love him, don't you?”

 

Ethan pauses, closes his eyes and breathes out, a catch in his throat. “Aid...”

 

“ _Don't you?”_ Aiden repeats, standing from where he'd been sat in the corner, fingers pressing dents into the solid wood of the chair. His voice is quiet but always as firm, a slight quiver that would go unnoticed by anyone else, but not Ethan. No, Ethan knows his brother; knows the curve in his back and the curling of his toes, knows the soft slope of his neck and the way his heart flutters when Ethan kisses it. He knows that tone. 

 

“I love you more.”

 

Aiden huffs out a breath, crossing the space between them until they're inches apart, hands limp by his side. It's new – they're never not touching, always have their arms brushing or fingertips against the other's side or back. They're never like this. Aiden shakes his head. “You don't even smell like us any more. You're never around. You spend your days with him and half your night, you come back smelling of human and, and fucking _happiness_ , and it's not because of me.”

 

Ethan reaches out a hand, fingers tracing the curve of Aiden's jaw. “Don't say that.”

 

If this were a movie – it's not, there's no dramatic score or close ups of Bambi eyes – then it'd be the part where Aiden kisses him, rough and possessive, leaving a mark and groaning ' _mineminemine'_ until the only words Ethan knows are ' _yoursyoursyours'_ , and it'd all be okay. They'd run off into the moonlight and paint the town red, Danny being a mere blip on their radar, but. But this isn't a movie, it's not even a crappy budget television show, and so Aiden steps back, strong enough by only a thread to resist leaning into the touch to pretend that everything's okay, and lets Ethan's hand fall from his face. “Why isn't it me, Ethan?” he whispers, confusion honest and raw as his eyes search twin browns. “Why aren't I enough?” 

 

Ethan swallows, gnawing at his lip until he's sure it's going to bleed, but it won't. Of course it won't. “I will _always_ love you more.”

 

Aiden smiles sadly because _oh_ how he wants to believe that. It may be true now, it may be true in a week, a month, a year if you're pushing it, but Aiden can't do what Danny can. He can't hold Ethan's hand, not in public any way. He can't take him to the cinema and register only 20% of the film because they're too busy making out in the back seat, and he can't take him to prom, hold his waist in a way that makes him know he's safe, and slow dance with Ethan's head on his shoulder. Sooner or later, today or next year, he's not going to be enough. 

And, no. No amount of healing can fix hurt like that. 

 

“Goodnight, Ethan.” 

 

Aiden goes to his own bed alone, something he's not done in a very long time, and turns his back to the room – to Ethan. He'll pretend he's asleep when Ethan calls his name, soft and hesitant, and when “ _I mean always, love. Are – are we going to be okay?”_ gets whispered into the night... well. He'll pretend he didn't hear that, either, and Ethan will pretend he didn't see his brother's shoulders shake, hands curled into the sheets so tightly that one sharp move with tear it clean. Aiden wishes he could be clean, but no; there's no poetry in that. 


End file.
